my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nine-Lives
---- Nine-Lives (ニネリブス nineribusu) is a Mutant-Type quirk used by Midori Crane. Description It is a mutation quirk that implements a sort of defence mechanism in Midori's body that protects her from incoming attacks at all costs. This makes Midori evade almost all attacks and objects coming her way to ensure that she does not get hit or at least not harmed. Whilst this quirk may be seen as in its prime at an early age, Midori actually has to ensure that her physical capabilities are enough to keep up with the reflexes of her quirk. However, this quirk also needs Midori's attention in order to work in conjunction with her body for perfect synchronisation. Without Midori concentrating one what she is doing, then even the most weakest of hits will still be determined to be just as dangerous as more powerful hits. With her concentration, Midori can evade what she needs to evade with correct precision. This makes Midori a rather capable opponent as she and her body cooperate in a way that makes them virtually untouchable, which can be problematic for attackers of all sorts. Because of this, Midori finds that meditation as well as studying opponents seem to be the best methods for her to improve on her quirk, aside from training her physical capabilities to help her bear with her quirk. The quirk works in a way that Midori's body will move on its own as soon as potential or known danger is detected, either through natural sensors consistently scanning the area, and better yet through Midori's own vision. These sensors are able to detect through things such as walls and other sort of materials, allowing Midori to evade the dangers that are out of her sight. These senses are not so easily tricked however and scan everything physical thing in her area. Once danger is detected, impulses are immediately sent to the brain in order to choose the best course of action that will limit or bring no damage to Midori whatsoever. The timing is also taken into account as it will allow Midori to quickly dodge things such as bullets, flinching her body away from the specific course of an incoming bullet to protect her. Thanks to the agility that she has trained, she can be comparable to her brother, who is equipped with a speed based quirk. her agility allows her to keep up with her moves and evade at the speed that it needs to. In a way, her body has its own consciousness with the sole purpose of protecting Midori, acting on her behalf as it moves around without needing her to do so. Also, by allowing the body to move by itself, it also trains the quirk to move by itself when it needs to, training the evading and independent aspect of the quirk. It has mostly been this that has gotten Midori far, as she works well in sync with Nine-Lives. Nine-Lives also allows Midori to do other things as well such as being able to land on her feet without fail if concentrating. Her body at times will also cause Midori to block instead of evade when the circumstances call for it. She has shown to have better control over her quirk compared to her days in Class 1-A, as she doesn't evade as big as she did. Her evades have shown to be more controlled with reasonable distance and reflexes. It also allows her to hold on to specific things with what she's got, such as falling from the top only to safely catch onto a ledge not too far down, keeping with the implemented defence system nature. When Midori is not able to properly concentrate on the usage of her quirk, then the system becomes something of dysfunctional. She will react to almost everything that comes her way such as friendly gestures like pats on the back, high fives and all, will be treated like deadly attacks. This can often force Midori to either violently block or evade dramatically. Even people simply rushing through beside her can cause her to jump backwards. The quirk also does not work when she is asleep, as there is no awakened brain function for her body to move and protect itself. If she doesn't pay too much attention, then Midori can find herself getting dizzy by her own quirk, with the feeling of motion sickness overwhelming her. Guido Minami has been one of the only people to surpass this quirk as his quirk tricks Midori's brain and signals into thinking that he is not there, allowing him to land hits on her. Category:Mutant Quirks Category:Quirks